Angela & Brian (My So-Called Life Continued)
by scribble.mahaut9
Summary: Who will Angela choose? Jordan Catalano or Brian Krakow? Starts where the last episode of season one ends off, includes Angela discussing the letter with both Jordan and Brian and confronting her feelings for Brian.


(Angela and Jordan are making out in his car when Angela breaks away)

Angela: I don't want this to be a lie

Jordan: Oh

Angela: I know you didn't write the letter

Jordan: He told you?

Angela: no I kinda just figured it out myself

Jordan: so..you didn't think I could write that?

Angela: well I don't know, it just didn't really sound like you, come on you know what I mean (laughs)

Jordan: What do I sound like?

Angela: just, you know, different

Jordan: I'm not good with like words

Angela: yeah it's okay

Jordan: So do you uh forgive me?

Angela: Yes, even if you didn't write those beautiful worlds, you're still beautiful to me, (laughs) your soul is like beautiful

Jordan: Oh thanks, uh you too

(Angela laughs and Jordan laughs too a little uncomfortably)

Jordan: I did an unforgivable thing, I created a prison for myself that I had to exist in (looks dramatically off into the distance, but smiles like he's making a joke)

Angela: Oh shut up (at first Angela looks confused and realizes he didn't come up with that either and then she laughs)

(Jordan smiles and kiss her)

(At night Angela is rereading the letter from brian sitting looking out her window)

 _Angela: So_ _Brian and Delia have become friends again and Delia has a crush on him and I guess he has a crush on her. I don't love Brian Krackow, but I cant stop thinking about him. I think I'm in love with his words. I can tell myself I don't care, but I wish, I wish more than anything that Jordan had written it_

Looks out window and sees Brian holding hands with Delia

Brian: So tomorrow at eight

Delia: Yup I'll see you there

 _Angela: I didn't love him, but I didn't want him to love anyone else either. My legs started walking, maybe it was dream I couldn't tell_

Mom: where are you going it's late

Angela: Just right outside

Mom: take a sweater

Angela: I'm fine, should I like take the garbage out or something?

(Patty looking both shocked and amused, hands her a garbage bag)

Patty: who are you and what have you done with my daughter?

Angela: oh she's asleep I think

 _Angela: My mom always says things like that, but now it meant something because I didn't feel like myself, like I had control over what I was doing, and the weird thing is with Jordan everything was so cautious, calculated_

(opens door, Brian is hugging Delia)

(Angela makes a lot of noise with the garbage can but looks down as if she is oblivious to the fact that Brian and Delia are standing right in front of her)

(Brian looks up)

Delia waves smiling

Delia: Hi!

Angela: hi, my mom forced me to take the garbage out, can you believe her? Isn't that like child labor or something? (laughs)

Brian: yeah technically but it wouldn't be considered that like legally...

(Brian staring at her)

Angela: yeah

(Angela goes back inside pretending she doesn't care about Brian but listens at the door)

Brian: so Delia, I had like a lot of fun today, I cant believe we spent 8 hours and 30 minutes together (talking really loud so Angela can hear and with exaggerated enthusiasm)

Delia: yeah a week ago i would have considered that like torture

Brian: but you see now that I'm not like that, right? I don't usually use people

Delia: yeah you're not as bad as i thought you were

(Delia walks off smiling and Brian smiles than looks over at Angela's door

he takes his bike and starts riding around)

(Angela is back next to her window doing homework and sees him)

 _Angela: It didn't feel like a dream anymore, I knew what I was doing now, I was going down to talk to Brian Krakow, but maybe it was just because anything would be better than doing geometry, even talking to Brian Krakow_

(walks down the steps again)

Brian: Angela, so why are you here?

Angela: I live here

Brian: why are talking to me?

Angela: I wasn't I just came out to get fresh air, I was bored

Brian: oh so I'm just your source of entertainment when Jordan's not around

Angela: I didn't know you were still out here

Brian: But you just like saw me with Delia before

Angela: so

(pause)

Brian: So you know, Delia and I are friends now again

Angela: yeah I can see that

Brian: so I guess you've been like watching me

Angela: no you just make it so obvious, like your trying to show it off, like you're using her again

Brian: what! no! how?

Angela: like to make me jealous

Brian: No I'm not, you're the one that uses people, you use me all the time.

Angela: so then do you actually like her? because if not you're just using her

Brian: I like her

Angela: so are you going to be officially together?

Brian: I don't know, like Jordan and you?

Angela: yeah he asked me to be his girlfriend, well actually he asked me if I was his girlfriend

Brian: that's not the same thing

Angela: but that's what he meant, he's just not good with like words, he says things but I know what he really means

Brian: and so it's okay with you that he didn't write the letter? That's plagiarism you know

Angela: so? you like let it happen and besides there's more to him than you think, he's just not good at expressing his like true feeling or whatever

Brian: why do you always give him the benefit of the doubt?

Angela: I don't have any doubt, I know, I know him. I mean (laughs) I don't think anyone can really know him

Brian: Oh yeah Jordan Catalono is so mysterious

Angela: (looks thoughtful) Well, I think that he's like a little lost and confused, that's how he is and I lo-

Brian: But why cant you see that I don't have any doubt?

Angela: what do you mean?

Brian: you know what I mean

Angela: you mean with the letter

Brian: yeah, you know it so why cant you address it already?

Angela: I thought we already did address it

Brian: no there's so much more I want to tell you but I feel so trapped

Angela: Like you've built yourself a prison that you have to exist in now?

Brian: Yeah (laughs)

Angela: say it then

Brian: but you know

Angela: know what?

Brian: stop playing dumb

Angela: but I guess I want to hear it

Brian: because you're like starved, you crave words don't you, my words, the ones Jordan never told you, you want me to like compensate for him

 _Angela: that's like so accurate, almost like my conscious was talking to me, you know that feeling, it felt like I was in a dream again and it even actually hurt a little feeling like I would wake up and find out none of this had happened_

Brian: and I can say it, I can say what Jordan could never say, but I wont

Angela: fine, and not really I was just like curious or whatever

Brian: because you don't deserve it, I wont give you that satisfaction

Angela: fine

(silence)

Angela: I don't want to go back inside yet, so are you just going to like stay out here until I leave?

Brian: I was here before you

Angela: fine I'll go (slowly starts heading to the door)

Brian: Wait I kind of thought we were getting somewhere

Angela: getting where

Brian: closer to the truth

Angela: maybe, who knows what the truth is

Brian: yeah but I'm not confused

Angela: I think I am, I think I've lost myself in someone who's lost themselves

Brian: that was like really profound

Angela: Actually my mom said that

Brian: oh I was like really impressed for a second

Angela: Oh god I cant believe I just quoted my mom

Brian: everyone does that, where do you think I get all the smart things I say? Since my parents are psychologists they say a lot of stuff like that

Angela: Jordan's parents aren't psychologists, they're not like your parents or mine I don't even think they you know take care of him

Brian: yeah I know, but i don't feel like sorry for him (pause)

Angela: I do, I don't blame him for being like the way he is

Brian: obviously that's why you love him

Angela: well that's not why I love him

Brian: isn't? Because he's like attractive and seems confident but also he's helpless because he's illiterate or something and so he's like this tragedy that you want to fix.

Angela: he's not, he's just challenged and besides that's not why I love him

Brian: right, so why?

Angela: I don't want to talk about it with you right now. I'm not going to tell _you_ the reasons why I love Jordan Catalono

Brian: It seems like you're just in love with the idea of Jordan Catalano, you know like he's a symbol to you

Angela: what are you talking about?

 _Angela: I knew exactly what he was talking about._

(pause)

Angela: But isn't everyone just an idea to someone else,

Brian: Am I just an idea to you?

Angela: sure, in a way, you're good old reliable but annoying Brian Krakow always riding around his bike at weird times

Brian: oh I see

(pause)

Brian: But _I_ could tell you right now the reasons why...

Angela: why what?

(suddenly Brian kisses her, at first the kiss is hesitant, cautious and Angela is startled and isn't sure what to do but then she then suddenly she grabs him and they kiss passionately, holding on to each other's necks and embracing)

(Brian's mom calls him for dinner, Brian jumps startled, Angela laughs and then looks mesmerized, dazed)

Angela: Wait, why what?

Brian: You know, well I got to go I mean, I'll tell you, should I like write you another letter?

Angela: I'd like that (does her signature goofy smile)

(They smile at each other and Between the Bars by Elliot Smith plays as they go back to their houses and Angela goes back to her window and looks out thoughtfully at the sidewalk below)

(Episode ends)


End file.
